


Avengers Infinity Wars OneShots(SPOILERS )

by Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Sad, Saw Infinitiy Wars Yesterday, Spoliers, au's, i cried in theaters, i just want some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For/pseuds/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For
Summary: I saw infinity was yesterday and I busted needed to write some fan fiction for it, so why not request a one shot. WARNING THERE WILL BE SPOILERS





	1. Chapter 1

LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!!!

 

 

 

Hi! So who else cried as well??:''''))

 

But yeah I desperately wanted to wrote some one shots for this, so request anything except lemons. I'll do  
reader x character  
character x character  
character fluff  
character angst  
etc.

REQUESTS IN THE MAKING  
1.Peter and Tony angst Dad!Tony :''''''')))  
2.Gamora AU WHERE QUILL DOESN"T MESS UP !!!!!!! THEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE GAUNTLET !!JGHDFOGJGROGRGOJGROAGMAGFAGRKNBDKFAIDOEFBGJ


	2. Loki Survives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @Venita_saiyan
> 
> Please do a Loki go's to earth (does not die) and the reaction of the avengers. I was thinking not killed on the ship with Thor, and Thor just brings him to earth like it's normal and everybody freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long ^^;;;;;;;
> 
> I'm sorry if Thor is OOC is something like that I've never written him..(or anyone from the Marvel universe) and am still unsure of his proper Asgardian dialect. Also, I apologize if some of this isn't exact I don't exactly remember all the lines in the movie ^^;  
> also, I went a little over board on the bro fluff whoops ^^''

Thor's POV

I cannot believe how me, a God, not only let myself be restrained but allowed my people to be slaughtered by this monster and his minions. Bruce was sent to earth to inform the others by Heimdall before he was killed too. Loki had given up the tesseract to Thanos in order to save my life. It was a bit surprising since he would usually be pledging his allegiance in order to gain some kind of power.

Instead, he came to my side, with his hands gripping my shoulders. I knew what he was planning, he was going to use his magic to get us out of here. Right as he did Thanos had snapped his fingers causing the ship to explode. Loki was fast in teleporting us but not fast enough, for some debris was launched towards us. I was able to dodge quickly since the metal confining me instantly fell off once Thanos and group left. 

At the current time, we are floating in space, although I do not feel Loki 's hand on my shoulders. He could not have left me behind to float endlessly in space, not after what we've been through. I cran my neck trying to survey my surroundings. I see Loki a bit of way away from me. He's simply floating around, I try to float myself over to him. After a bit of trying I was able to barely reach him. I grabbed hold onto his ankle and pulled him towards me. He made no protests when I did this, how odd. On his forehead is a slight gash, it seems that he wasn't able to dodge the metal thrown towards us and became unconscious. I cradle his body in my arms so we won't separate since we might be out here for a while. Hopefully, that is not the case and a ship is nearby and received our distress signal.

~~~~~~~

Floating aimlessly in space is kind of soothing, of course disputing the fact that we could perish out here. I almost drifted completely off into slumber but we got smacked into a moving object. I crack open my eye. A ship! We're saved! I don't remember much, but I was awakened by a rush of intense energy. 

"ARGGHHH" I bellowed while quickly standing up far away from where I was once laying down.

"Woah Woah calm down big guy" I turned to face my saviors. They seemed to be slightly alarmed because of me. The first thing I should have expressed was that I was not going to harm any of them. Instead, I belted out:

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER" Almost immediately they all pointed in the direction where Loki was currently laying. He had a bandage across his forehead but otherwise, he seemed alright; which set me a bit at ease

Loki POV 

The last thing I remember was getting hit in the face after teleporting us out of the ship. So whatever happened between that is the reason behind how I got on this metal table and why I have a horrible headache that not caused from my brothers screeching.

"Well I'm going with the pirate angel and so is Groot." Private angel? Don't tell me that is their title for Thor. HA, I would laugh if all the sounds around me were already causing me such a migraine.

"Oh fine so you're going with him because that's where Thanos isn't?"

"Yep, pretty much come on Groot lets get a move on."

"Wait, I'm coming as well" I use one arm to support my body in an upright position while the other to block out the harsh light.

"Brother! You are awake!" I could hear his heavy footsteps come closer before his hands clasped onto my shoulder and helped me to stand on the floor.

I straightened my back and fully opened my eyes to see the band of aliens that assisted my brother and I. I give them a curt nod before following my brother to the pod. And once the raccoon and walking tree entered as well we were off to get thor a new weapon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In order for the metal for Thor's axe to be melted the star had to be restarted. Forutnly Thor was able to restart it, unfortunately, the eye where the energy is concentrated through won't stay open on its own. The only way to get power back into the plant is if it was held open manually. But no one, not even a God could survive that much energy shooting towards them. 

Before Thor could head out I went to wish him luck.

"Brother, I do hope you know what you're getting into. I do wish you would be careful. We will need all the help we can get in this fight against Thanos." I grasped Thor's shoulder as he grasped mine back. Unbeknownst to him, I used some of my magic to protect him a bit from the intense energy of the star.

I had a chosen to stay with Groot, for if this turned out the way it should, I would rather not watch him almost die again today. The metal had started to melt meaning that Thor had the full power of a star passing through him. Then about as fast as it started up, the plant lost power and Thor's axe was assembled. The earth raccoon, I think it said it went by rocket, returned. Thor came trailing in behind him and headed straight for his new weapon.

3rd PPOV

Grabbing hold of Thor they made their way to earth, specifically Wakanda, to help with the battle against Thanos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a great a slam of thunder Thor, Loki, Rocket, and Groot appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Gaining the attention of the other Avengers. Everyone seemed to stop for a moment to process what was happening. Bruce was at first excited and began to yell until his eyes met Loki. And just like everyone else, he could only think, or well in this case say;

"Why is he here?"

Bruce, Black Widow, and Captian America knew no good would come out of this with Loki here. Even though at this moment they need all the help they can get they knew in the end when the Thanos was defeated Loki would just double cross Thor again and try to take power for himself.

For others like Black Panther who had no previous experience with Loki they just thought of him as another ally and was just glad for more help in their quest to defeat Thanos and his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this was taking forever and I felt bad so the ending was kind of rushed...i spent too much time on brotherly fluff. i might come back to this later to rewrite the ending ^^;;


End file.
